civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
JFD's Exploration Continued Expanded
Exploration Continued Expanded (aka ExCE) is a mod focused on enriching exploration in Civilization V. It features three distinct components: Exploration, Attrition, and Tribes. This mod requires Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch. If you use the CBPCommunity Balance Patch, please see the compability section below. See the Customization section for details on things that can be switched off. Exploration Beliefs Buildings Promotions Resources Units Wonders Other Changes Attrition Certain kinds of terrain may inflict attrition damage upon units when outside friendly territory. Units trained in cities adjacent to Snow, Jungle, or Desert will be immune to the respective attrition. This also applies to starting units. Recon units may be upgraded with immunities to these terrains. At Ecology, all units become immune to Desert and Snow attrition. At Steam Power, all units become immune to Scurvy. At Penicillin, all units gain Disease immunity. At Satellites, all units gain Jungle immunity. Certain civilizations receive various immunities: *The Aztecs' Jaguar starts with Jungle Immunity *Morocco's Berber Cavalry starts with Desert Immunity *Denmark's Norwegian Ski Infantry starts with Snow Immunity *Sweden's Carolean starts with Snow Immunity *Portugal's Nau starts with Scurvy Immunity *All Polynesian units start with Scurvy Immunity *Spain's Conquistador starts with Full Immunity In addition, the Great Lighthouse grants Scurvy Immunity to all naval units. Tribes Tribes are terrain features that grant their tiles additional yields. Having a Tribe within your territory allows you to build a National Consulate, granting that city unique bonuses. Naval Enhancements The Exploration social policy tree is modified to reflect the new game mechanics. *'Opener': +1 Movement for Naval units and +1 Sight for Naval combat units. Unlocks the Belem Tower. *'Maritime Infrastructure': +1 Production for each Harbor, Seaport, or Lighthouse. Provides a free Harbor in every colony. *'Naval Tradition': +25% Production towards Naval Units. Naval Units earn 33% more Experience from combat. *'Navigation School': A Great Admiral appears. +2 Movement for all Great Admirals. Great Admirals are earned 50% faster and receive Scurvy immunity. *'Merchant Navy': +2 Gold for Internal Trade Routes. Allows establishing one additional Trade Route. (no longer requires Naval Tradition) *'Vicegerentry': Internal Trade Routes yield 50% more Production and Food. Cities may work and purchase one additional ring of tiles. *'Finisher': Reveals Hidden Antiquity Sites and grants +2 Happiness for each colony. Allows the purchase of Great Recon Units with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Shipwrecks now spawn in ocean tiles. They are functionally identical to Ancient Ruins. In addition, the Magellan event is re-enabled. (notifies all players when someone has circumnavigated the map) Other Changes *Monasteries grant +1 Faith and Culture from Saffron *Farms cannot be built in Deserts unless adjacent to fresh water *Oases and Flood Plains grant +10% Defense to units Customization There are a number of different options you can choose in the UserSettings.sql file. This can be found in My Games/Sid Meier's Civilization V/MODS/Exploration Continued Expanded/ It should be noted, however, that I only support the balance of all the default features active, and that all default features MUST be active in order for Sovereignty to function correctly. Compatibility For '''Community Balance Patch' users:'' Enable the setting: 'JFD_EXCE_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH' in the included UserSettings.sql file. Full Credits List *JFD: Author *Gazebo: the Community Patch and its features *Sukritact: Artwork (Grand Canal, New Resources, Tribes, Ninja, Great Recon Unit icons, Attrition Promotions), Research (Colony Lists) *Janboruta: Artwork (Explorer, Great Recon Unit icons, Belem Tower, Czambul) *Pouakai: Research (Pedia: Cedar), Artwork (Grand Canal splash) *Viregel: Research (Pedia: Opium, Colony Lists) *Reedstilt: Research (Tribes, Great People name lists) *Tomatekh: Artwork (Sofa) References Category:JFD